Popurrí canino
by Eis Black
Summary: Pequeños drabbles independientes de Sirius y Remus.
1. Vergüenza

**Vergüenza**

Vergüenza. Sirius no entiende el significado de esta palabra. No sabe lo que es. Jamás la experimentó. No sabe lo que es cuando se pasea totalmente desnudo por la habitación, pavoneándose con James. Ni cuando habla de sexo a grito pelado en el Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera cuando cuenta, para alegría de Peter y pesar de Remus, cómo se acostó con tal o cual chica.

Pero, sobretodo, no conoce la vergüenza cuando cualquier tarde que no le apetezca levantarse de la cama, sin ningún pudor se quita los pantalones, se baja los calzoncillos y abriendo las piernas descaradamente comienza a acariciarse. Porque no pasa nada, ¿verdad? En esta habitación todos son muy machos, ¿cierto? James lo imita en seguida. Peter, con su entusiasmo y pequeñas dotes, se masturba rápido desde su cama. Pero nadie piensa en él. Nadie piensa en el licántropo que a metro y medio de ellos, de él, se ahoga. Quiere irse de allí. No quiere tocarse delante de ellos. Está seguro de que lo notarían. Pero, con la respiración entrecortada, no puede dejar de mirarlo. Sirius, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Frente sudorosa, labios entreabiertos en pequeños jadeos y mechones azabaches pegados a su cuello. Su mano deslizando con ritmo frenético sobre su carne dura. Sin pudor, sin recato alguno. Justo antes de acabar, se muerde ligeramente el labio y mira a Remus, parado a medio camino de bajar de la cama, que lo mira fijamente, sonrojado sin saberlo y jadeando ligeramente. Sirius se corre con un gemido, con los ojos fijos en Remus.

El hombre lobo sale de su trance al verlo eyacular. La realidad lo golpea de nuevo, fuerte, duro en sus pantalones, y caliente. Maldice a Sirius en silencio. La viva imagen de la desvergüenza. Del descaro. Sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Peter avergonzado de acabar tan rápido, a James aún aliviándose y a Sirius, sobre la cama, desnudo y desvergonzado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todas! Aquí dejo el primer capítulo de una serie de drabbles que tengo escritos de los chicos. No son más que cinco (de momento), no se si escribiré más, pero algo es algo. Cada día subiré uno, así que no tardaré mucho. Este se lo dedico a Adrienne Lupin, por su ánimo y sus palabras. Un beso!<em>


	2. Quebrar

**Quebrar**

Sirius piensa que Remus es fuerte. Tiene la certeza de que bajo esa apariencia de chico responsable Remus está hecho de acero.

Si no, no se explica cómo cae cada luna llena, destrozándose, muriendo y volviendo a vivir sin pausa. Cómo la luna lo maneja a su antojo, juega con él, pero nunca lo rompe. Siempre vuelve a levantarse, lleno de vendas y cicatrices, y vuelve a la vida con una cansada sonrisa.

Se le ocurre decírselo_. 'Lunático, estás hecho de acero'_. Le contesta con una triste sonrisa _'no digas tonterías, Canuto'_. Sirius insiste _'entonces cómo lo aguantas todos los meses…'_ Antes de acabar Remus ya está contestándole _'Sois vosotros. Sin vosotros conmigo, no podría seguir.'_ Remus no le mira a la cara. Se entretiene con un libro en las manos, tumbado entre las mantas al lado de Sirius, solos. Sirius entiende. Se siente conmovido, aunque no lo exprese. Sólo se le ocurre corresponderle de una forma, el único idioma en el que sabe expresar lo que siente. _'Entonces, estaré contigo siempre'_ murmura mientras le quita el libro de las manos y lo deja en la mesita. Remus le mira asombrado por lo que acaba de decir, pero Sirius acalla su comentario atrayéndolo a su pecho, besándole, juntando sus cuerpos y almas una vez más bajo las mantas.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí esta el siguiente. Espero que os guste, mañana otro. :3<em>


	3. Lo huele Lo siente

**Lo huele. Lo siente.**

Lo huele. Lo siente. Tiene que estar cerca. Sirius se gira y lo ve, andando distraído por el pasillo, con un montón de libros y pergaminos entre los brazos. Avanza con largas zancadas, con la vista ausente, pero sin titubear el camino. Sirius lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Se aparta hasta pegarse a la pared y cuando Lupin pasa frente a él, sin percatarse de su presencia, le susurra al oído:

- Lunático.

Remus se sobresalta, tanto por el inesperado saludo como por el tono de su voz, tan cerca de su oído.

- Sirius – le saluda. – Llegamos tarde a clase – dice, pero aun así no se mueve, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos negros que le devuelven la mirada y parece que desnuden su alma.

Sirius gruñe algo, se despega de la pared y dice 'vámonos', poniéndose a su lado, mirándole de reojo hasta llegar a clase de Transformaciones. Pensando que hace demasiadas horas que no escucha su voz gimiéndole al oído. Se ocupará de eso esta noche, entre las sábanas, mientras todos duermen. Todos... menos Lunático.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, este no sabía si subirlo. Realmente no es nada, una pequeña tontería, pero lo escribí igual. Y para tenerlo por ahí perdido, lo he subido aquí. Como es taaan cortito posiblemente suba otro esta noche. Un beso a todas!<em>


	4. Remus está recostado en la cama

**Remus está recostado en la cama.**

Remus está recostado en la cama. Más bien sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y una pierna colgando por el lado el colchón. Está leyendo un pequeño libro de poemas mientras intenta no pensar dónde se habrán metido James y Sirius. Pasa la medianoche, pero Remus no se vee capaz de dormir. Peter ronca en su litera, pero Lupin se deja los ojos leyendo a la luz de la lamparilla.

Sabe que James es capaz de cuidarse solito. Y su manera de decir _''Lupin, vamos a divertirnos. No nos esperes despierto''_, con una sonrisa descarada y los ojos brillando divertidos, presagian salidas de Hogwarts y alcohol y sustancias ilegales el viernes por la noche. Pero Potter sabe cuidarse. El problema es Black. Black, y su manera de dejar que James se adelantara para susurrarle el oído: _''Eso, Lúnático, duérmete como un niño bueno''_. Cuando estaba a punto de irse detrás de James, Remus le llama. _'Canuto'._ Black se para y ladea la cabeza en su dirección. Remus quiere decirle varias cosas. _Ten cuidado_._ Que no os pillen._ Pero no quería parecer patético. Así que sacude la cabeza y dice_ 'Nada'._ Black sonríe. Conoce a Lupin más que a él mismo. Sabe lo que ha querido decir y no ha dicho. Pero sale tras Potter con largas zancadas, resonando sus pasos por las botas negras y tintineando la cadena que lleva en el cinturón, dispuesto a divertirse como nunca con su hermano del alma.

Y ahora Remus quiere dormir. Sí, tiene sueño. Pero sabe que no puede. Y sabe que como deje de distraerse con un libro, su mente comenzará a pensar en los antros donde estará Sirius, o en la chica que seguramente se ligará (odiándola por el mero hecho de estar con él). Así que finge que no tiene sueño y lee.

Y cuando llegan, borrachos perdidos, sin decir una palabra se levanta, los lleva a sus camas mientras tropiezan con la capa y los tumba. James ronca al instante. Sirius cesa una carcajada abruptamente y mira a Remus a los ojos._ '¿Sabes que día es hoy?'_ pregunta en un susurro balanceando la cabeza. _'Sí'_ dice secamente Remus. Claro que lo sabe. Cada año lo mismo. Es el cumpleaños de Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius. Como cada año ha recibido la invitación cortés de sus padres con el consentimiento de dejar Hogwarts la noche de la fiesta. Y como cada año, Sirius hace caso omiso de esa invitación, coge a Potter y se larga a olvidar que ese día es el cumpleaños de la madre a la que odia. Aunque sólo lleva dos años emborrachándose. Desde los quince.

Remus le da un fraternal beso en la frente antes de apartarse para ir a su propia cama. Pero le detiene la mano de Sirius, cogiéndole el brazo. _'Quédate'_, susurra más bajito, más vulnerable de lo que Remus lo ha visto nunca. Lo mira a los ojos, tratando de dominar sus propios sentimientos antes de ceder y tumbarse a su lado. Al instante él lo abraza, como un niño, presionando su cara contra su cuello. _'Esa mujer no debería haber nacido'_ sus palabras exhalan el aliento alcoholizado sobre su cuello. _'Sí debería'_ replica Remus._ 'Si no, no estarías aquí. Y eso es lo más importante'_ Sirius se abraza a él, se estremece y antes de que Remus diga nada más lo siente. Lágrimas. Sirius Black está llorando. Conmovido, sin saber qué decir, lo abraza él también, intentando calmarlo. Sabe que odia a sus padres. Pero no deja de ser su madre. Y eso, supone Remus, debe de doler. Lo abraza a falta de algo mejor, le deja su hombro para que se desahogue cuanto necesite.

Al rato, Sirius, con la cabeza embotada por el alcohol y las lágrimas, se duerme abrazando a Remus. Y Lupin está demasiado a gusto para moverse. Cae rendido al sueño, y sueña con señoras que salen de una tarta de cumpleaños que Sirius persigue con la varita en alto. Bueno, eso deja a Remus algo perplejo.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, admito que este me ha salido algo raro. Pero en fin, aquí está como dije. Mañana subiré el últmo (de momento), y estoy peleándome con slasheaven para subir allí también mis fics. Si alguien que pase por aquí sabe cómo se hace, se agradece un poquito de ayuda :3<em>

_Este va para faneses, por estar aquí y dejarme reviews que me alegran enormemente el día :D_

_Un beso!_


	5. Soñar

**Soñar**

Remus sueña mucho. Hay pocas noches en las que su subconsciente le deja descansar. Tiene sueños felices, sueños esperanzadores donde Greyback nunca llega a morderle. Pesadillas, donde hiere o mata a sus amigos en luna llena. Y luego están esos sueños. Esos sueños que Remus odia y le gustan al mismo tiempo. Esos que hacen que sude las sábanas y se despierte húmedo, o duro e insatisfecho. Los odia porque no sabe si gime en sueños, y le da vergüenza que le oigan. Pero ¿a quién no le gustan los sueños húmedos? Lo que peor lleva es saber quién es el protagonista indiscutible de esos sueños. Así que los odia.

Hasta ese día. Peter y James, en la enfermería. Sirius se libró por los pelos de que la explosión del caldero le alcanzara. Así que están solos en el dormitorio. Es pasada la medianoche, Remus duerme con las cortinas cerradas. Otra vez ese sueño. Ese en el que Sirius se arrodilla y le baja los pantalones. Remus gime en sueños, excitado.

En su cama Sirius, desvelado, lo oye. _'Vaya, vaya, Lunático se está divirtiendo' _ Piensa abochornarle al día siguiente. Hasta que lo escucha. Su nombre, en medio de un gemido, suspirado. Se incorpora, alerta. _'¿Me ha llamado?'_ Sale de su cama y abre las cortinas de Remus. Está bocarriba, girando la cabeza, exhalando pequeños gemidos mientras, inconscientemente, se presiona la entrepierna con una mano. Lo vuelve a decir, _'Sirius'_, entre suspiros. Black no cabe en sí de asombro. _'Lunático. Tiene. Un sueño húmedo. Conmigo'_. No sabe que hacer. Pero tiene una oportunidad de oro y no piensa desaprovecharla. _'¿Por qué no?'_ piensa subiendo a su cama. Lo destapa, observando con lujuria el evidente bulto en el pijama de tela de Remus. Le retira la mano sin que se despierte, y lentamente le baja la estorbosa prenda. El miembro de Remus se ve liberado, alzándose hinchado, oscurecido y con la punta ya húmeda. Sirius se humedece los labios, sin pensarlo más, se inclina y lo toma en la boca.

Remus está ligeramente sorprendido en su inconsciencia. Es un sueño muy vívido. Los detalles de la mamada que le está haciendo Sirius se sienten reales. Gime más fuerte, le encanta el revoloteo de la lengua en la punta. Presión, oh, bendita presión. Le queda poco, poco, y cada vez lo siente más. Sirius lo está tragando cada vez más hondo, y cuando lo libera presionando los labios, lentamente, succionando con fuerza, no aguanta más. Es demasiado. Abriendo los ojos, despertado por las sensaciones, se corre con un gemido mezclado con el nombre de su amigo.

Cierra los ojos, suspirando satisfecho, pero los vuelve a abrir de golpe cuando la sensación de succión no se va.

- ¿Sirius? – lo ve, arrodillado entre sus piernas, limpiándolo, sacando su miembro de su boca.

Se quiere morir. En ese mismo segundo, que se abra la Tierra y se lo trague. No entiende nada.

Sirius se estira encima de Remus sin decir nada y lo besa. Remus hace un ruidito extraño, recibiendo su sabor, pero le aferra la nuca y lo besa con furia. Se separan un segundo para respirar.

- Te lo tenías muy callado – Sirius lo besa donde alcanza, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios otra vez.

- ¿Tu…? – Se le ocurre pensar en eso. Sirius no le deja hablar.

- Pues claro que si – lo besa otra vez mientras se restriega contra su cadera.

- Dios, Sirius, te quiero – suelta Remus de pronto.

Sirius se separa. Lo mira a los ojos fijamente. Vuelve a inclinarse, lentamente, y junta de nuevo sus labios. Un beso lento, profundo. Suficiente respuesta.

A partir de esa noche, Remus cambia su opinión respecto a esos sueños. Ya no los odia. Porque ha hecho realidad la gran mayoría de ellos, y Sirius le ayuda gustosamente si se despierta a medianoche con un problemilla entre las piernas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí está el último drabble que tengo escrito. Dejaré el fic in-progress, por si subo algo más. Y bueno, este tiene un poquito de lemon, aunque no demasiado xD<em>

_No me acaba de gustar como lo he acabado, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. Por cierto, un detalle que quería comentar, yo no tengo ninguna beta y cualquier fallo o error, indicármelo, para corregirlo. Gracias :3_

_Y ahora sí, este va para Breyito-Black-Lupin, que ha estado aquí leyendo todo el tiempo y me deja unos reviews estupendos y maravillosos, que me animan mucho :D_

_Un beso! _


End file.
